24 Hours
by Cocoon02
Summary: Academy Director Hope Estheim has twenty-four hours to live. Noel Kreiss has been tasked with protecting him. But what's the real threat?


**Author's Note:** This stemmed from one of the alternate endings for XIII-2, the one where Snow told Hope he was going to be assassinated. We follow Hope and Noel for the last twenty-four hours.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

24 Hours

Two days ago, Snow Villiers appeared out of nowhere. He'd had Hope's trusted assistant arrested before explaining that she wasn't trustworthy at all, that she was leading them into a trap. He'd followed that act by warning them of an attempt on Hope's life, and taking Serah away. Noel had been based with protecting the Academy Director.

If Snow's information was accurate, he had approximately twenty-four hours to live.

They'd taken absolutely every precaution, and then some. Academy security was satisfied that their Director was safe, but Noel wasn't so sure. Cameras and sensors could be tricked, people could be dealt with. The only thing he trusted to protect Hope was himself. Though the man in question thought he was being paranoid.

"I just don't think your safely is something to play around with."

"Noel, I appreciate what you're saying, but I designed most of the measures myself, I have faith that they'll work."

"But what if they don't? Hope, Serah and I have already reversed your death, I don't know if we can do it again."

Hope sighed, fingers hovering thoughtfully over his keyboard, "If I'm supposed to die now, then stopping it would only make things worse, you know that."

Noel began pacing around the room. His hands were curled into fists from frustration, "I know, I know. But Snow put me on guard duty, I can't let down the boss, can I?"

Hope chuckled, "Since when did you care about what Snow says?"

"Since never. I just happen to agree with him this time," Noel stopped at Hope's desk, placing one hand on either side of his computer, "I'm not letting you die."

Hope tore his eyes away from the indecipherable series of numbers on his screen, "I believe you. But some things just have to happen."

Noel crossed his arms, "And you think this is one of those things?"

"I'm not closing my mind to the possibility."

"You're either the most logical person who ever lived, or a hard-core pessimist."

"I've just already accepted the fact that I can't cheat death forever."

"You aren't even thirty yet, you haven't even begun."

Hope leaned back in his chair, "If I survive this, I'll have done it three times now. Not that I'm counting," he thought for a moment, "Maybe four, considering I should've died about four centuries ago."

"If you're thinking like that, then I don't even exist yet," Noel pointed out, "I'm not supposed to take my first breath for another three hundred years."

Hope sighed, "Let's not talk about this now. Let's just try and get through this, okay?"

"If you say so. But we only have a day left, if we don't talk about it now, we may not get the chance."

"I know."

20 Hours

Noel couldn't concentrate as he tried to grab a fresh set of clothes. He kept grabbing two shirts, or only pants, or no pants. It shouldn't have been so difficult, but he just couldn't focus.

Hope was off at some meeting with other people who used words he didn't understand. He'd managed to convince Noel to stay back and rest, "You've been by my side for two days. Take a shower, get some sleep, I'll be fine."

"You haven't slept either," Noel had countered, "Why don't you rest?"

"Because I'm used to it. And besides, if I'm supposed to die, I don't want to waste any time," he'd placed a hand on Noel's shoulder, "Just rest, I'll be fine."

Why had he listened?

Finally grabbing the right clothes, Noel went to the bathroom and dropped them on the floor, along with the ones he was wearing. A shower was probably a good idea, as much as he hated to admit it.

The hot water felt amazing as it drummed on his tired body. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten an opportunity like this to get satisfyingly clean, and it had been even longer since he had access to hot water. Damn you, Hope, he thought, why did you have to be right? I needed this.

Freshly washed and clothed, Noel conceded to his need to sleep. But only for a little while, he promised himself.

The bed was disgustingly comfortable. He wrapped his arms around the pillow and situated himself until he thought he could fall asleep...and then he did it again...and again...and again...and...

"Noel..."

He stiffened. He did not just hear that. That was the lack of sleep and the stress talking. His mind was playing tricks on him.

She was dead.

"Noel...please..."

Going against every instinct he possessed, Noel turned his head.

There she was, at the foot of the bed. Not a spirit, not a figment. A living, breathing girl. Her green eyes shone, just like he remembered, her hair framing her face in just the right way. He wanted to get up. Hug her, hold her, never let her go again. But he couldn't bring himself to move.

"Y-Yeul," he stuttered instead, "is...is it really you?"

She responded by slowly and gracefully making her way to the side of the bed. She sat beside him, making hardly an impression on the mattress. She brought her hand up to his face, and he closed his eyes as her delicate fingers caressed his cheek.

"You can do it, Noel... You can save him..."

He opened his eyes once more, "...What?"

Her eyes stared distantly, beyond the window above his bed where they were directed, "Hope doesn't have to die..."

Noel was stunned, what was happening? "Yeul-"

She suddenly looked back to him, her eyes cold and piercing, adorned with the symbol of Etro, "Do not let him die, Noel Kreiss. Do not let the world's hope perish. Do not let him die." Continuing to repeat her warning, in a voice that increased in volume as she went, she started to stand, and leave him once more.

He had to stop her! Why couldn't he move? Why couldn't he *move*!?

"YEUL!"

"Noel?"

14 Hours

Noel sat straight up, shaking like a leaf, his breaths no more stable. Hope stood at the foot of the bed this time, looking concerned.

"Noel, are you okay?"

The hunter gestured no, "She was here, Hope... She was here, she touched me...she talked to me..."

"Who, Noel? Who was here?"

"Yeul..." He replied, "Yeul was here..."

Hope sighed, and his expression fell, "It was just a dream, Noel..."

The Director's claim infuriated him, he clung to his sheets in a death grip and shouted, "No! It _wasn't_ a dream! She was here, Hope! She was _here_! Why won't you believe me!?" he glared at his friend, "You of all people should understand. If it was Vanille I saw, you wouldn't be so quick to dismiss me."

If this made Hope angry, he didn't show it. But he couldn't hide his hurt, "Yes I would, Noel. Believe me, I've had my share of dreams."

"But it _wasn't_ a dream!" he was simply in denial now. He knew it. He just...couldn't believe she was gone. He'd never see his Yeul again... He sighed, "I'm sorry, Hope..."

Hope shook his head, "It's alright, Noel. I understand, I really do."

"But it was unfair of me to-" and then he saw the clock, "...Hope, how much time do you have left?"

Hope sheepishly looked down at his shoes, "We...we hit the fourteen hour mark about forty minutes ago."

"What!?" Noel got up out of bed this time, placing himself in front of his friend, staring him in the eye, "How could you let me sleep that long?!"

"You needed the rest!" Hope replied defensively, "Besides, I'm not in any danger yet!"

"Hope, you're _always_ in danger, don't you get it?"

"Noel-"

"No, I mean it. This isn't a joke, this is your _life_. I'm not letting you risk it because it isn't _time yet_."

In Hope's eyes was something akin to pity, a directed softness that one usually applies to a child. He felt _sorry_ for him. Hope sighed, "Noel, I'm sorry you couldn't save Yeul, but this isn't the same thing."

Before either of them knew it, the hunter hit him square in the jaw. The sound could probably be heard across the facility, though Hope didn't seem too injured, just shocked.

Noel turned away; he couldn't look at the man anymore. Of course it wasn't the same thing, why would he say that? It wasn't possible to save Yeul, it never was... But Hope, he would save him. He had to. Whatever it took.

Hope took his time to work up the nerve to speak again, "...I...I'm sorry, Noel... I shouldn't've..."

"Damn right you shouldn't've."

Hope sighed, "I just...thought I was helping you. I know you've been through a lot, and while I can't imagine how it feels to be you, I do know how it feels to be run-down and broken. Nothing gives as much relief as a good shower and a nap every once and a while."

Noel internally sighed. Hope had a good heart. To a fault, at times. Going out of his way, risking his life, to help someone...it was just like him. Damnit.

He turned back around, saying pointedly, "I forgive you. But that doesn't mean I'm not still pissed, alright? No more helping me. How do you expect me to tell Serah you died because I was taking a nap, huh?"

Hope raised his hands in surrender, "I promise, no more helping. From now on, you're on your own."

"Good."

"But..."

Noel raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Hope smiled a little, "Would it count as helping if we got something to eat? I'm starving."

12 Hours

Noel swallowed the last bite of his sandwich, "You're kidding, right?"

"Absolutely not. I swear, those things hate me."

"Tonberries?" Noel asked incredulously, "Really? They're harmless."

Hope snorted, "Yeah, right. I have scars on my shins and calves that will tell you different."

Noel laughed out loud, "Those things got that close to you? Hope, they're really easy to take out."

The Academy Director crossed his arms, "Oh yeah? And how would one do that, mister expert hunter?"

"Are you questioning my skills? Have you ever killed a behemoth single-handedly?"

"I - well, I've never been in a position where..."

"Exactly."

Hope glowered a little, taking a good swig from his drink, a strange bubbly thing that Noel had tried, but hadn't taken to, "You never answered my question."

Noel chuckled, "Fine. It's pretty easy, actually. All you have to do is-"

 _CLANG!_

A huge clatter ensued as a waitress walking by them suddenly dropped her tray, sending dirty plates and cups and silverware flying. The whole restaurant froze for a moment.

"I'm sorry!" the waitress cried, scrambling to pick up the dropped items. Most of the other customers returned to their meals, tut tutting about the clumsy waitress. The poor woman flushed with embarrassment, picking up the things she dropped, dropping half of them again in her haste.

Hope threw a glance at Noel, then got up and began helping the waitress.

It took her a moment to notice, but once she did, she blushed even harder, "O-Oh, sir, you don't need to help, it's alright, I got it..."

"No ma'am, it's my pleasure," he replied, picking up the last few cups.

The two of them piled the dishes back on the tray, and the waitress made sure it was balanced well this time. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and looked down, stuttering, "Th-thank you..."

Hope smiled, "It's no trouble. I've dropped my share of dishes, believe me."

The waitress mumbled a few more embarrassed apologies, and returned to her work.

Noel chuckled again as Hope sat back down, "You really are a gentleman at heart, aren't you?"

Hope shrugged, "She needed help. And no one else was going to do it, did you hear them? Goddess, it's not like she dropped them on purpose."

"Well, no, but it's her job to clean up. All those dishes were dirty, if you noticed."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't help her out. We keep the offices clean, even though there's a janitor."

"I see your point."

"Exactly," Hope took a sip of his drink, "So, Tonberries?"

"Oh, right," Noel leaned forward onto the table, smirking, "All you have to do is..."

8 Hours

"How the hell are you still not tired?"

Hope looked up from his work, curling his fingers just to give them something else to do but type, "I slept for three hundred and ninety years, it's not always an issue anymore."

"That's crap and you know it."

"You're being unusually hostile, Noel."

"Hope, it's-" he glanced at the clock, "-two forty three in the morning, and you haven't slept since Snow showed up."

"And you've only slept when I forced you," Hope returned, flexing his fingers one more time before returning them to work.

Noel rolled his eyes, frustrated, "That's different."

"How?"

"You're kidding," the hunter took the few steps required to reach the Director's desk and grabbed his monitor, shoving it to the side, "It's different because no one's trying to _kill_ me, Hope. You should want to be rested so you can be alert, aware of what the hell is actually _happening_ around you," Hope was giving him no reaction, which only irritated him more. He slammed his hands on the desk, "Do you really understand what's at stake here? You could _die_!"

Calmly, quietly, Hope rose from his seat. Without a word, he walked over to the large window spanning most of the outer wall, and watched the city live around them.

"...I know what's at stake, Noel. I know that if I die this time, there's no way back. I know that if I die, a lot of what we're trying to do will be much harder. No one else in the world today knows as much about what's going on as I do.

"So that's why I lied to you earlier."

Noel clenched his fists, his ears warmer than a fresh meal, "You lied to me? When? Why?"

Hope still didn't turn from the window, "To get you to sleep, earlier today. I wasn't at a meeting. I was preparing for the aftermath of my death."

"What!?"

Hope threw him a sideways glance, "In the event that something happens, and I die, I copied everything I have on our current mission, and others more directly related to the Academy itself, onto a very small chip, and left instructions in my desk on how to access it. None of this can be seen by anyone other than me unless I'm dead."

Noel grudgingly admitted to himself that Hope's plan was smart. If - and that was a big _if_ \- he died, Noel wouldn't even know where to begin continuing their quest to save the world. He'd need Serah back, for one. But it didn't matter.

Hope dying _wasn't_ an option.

He crossed his arms, "You'd better have that chip locked up nice and tight, because no one but you will need that stuff. You're not dying."

Hope sighed, fully turning to his friend once more, "We talked about this before, Noel. You can't guarantee-"

"Yes I can, DAMNIT!" Noel shouted, slamming a hand down on the Director's desk again, knocking over a small statue decoration with the force, "I'm NOT letting you die, Hope. I'm not listening to your realist bullshit right now! We're not talking about possibilities, we're talking about _your life_. It is NOT ending today, understand?" his blood pulsed thickly with determination and anger.

Hope sighed again.

4 Hours

"I'm sorry, Noel."

"For what?"

"For being so difficult. I thought if I acted like I was okay with death, it would be easier."

"And?"

"It didn't work. I'm not ready. I don't want to die."

"...It's a good thing I won't let that happen, isn't it?"

1 Hour

The idea was to get Hope to a secure location with plenty of time to spare. That way, they had time to triple-check every possible way someone could infiltrate them.

It would take twenty minutes to reach the location.

A half hour more to check the place.

Which left ten minutes of waiting.

Noel wasn't sure who was more nervous, him or Hope. The Director kept tugging at and readjusting the bandanna he had wrapped around his wrist. Sometimes he noticed he was doing it, and switched to adjusting his tie. Not to mention that he looked like shit. He hadn't bothered to shower, and his clothes looked like they hadn't been washed in at least twice as long. The bags under his eyes could carry enough food to feed a family of four for a fortnight.

Noel was sure he looked just as bad, but he didn't have any nervous habits to keep his hands busy and his mind on other things.

When he was nervous, he hunted.

Every sense and instinct he had worked on overdrive, he became hyper aware of everything around him. That's why he even noticed Hope's twitchy behavior, and the fact that one of the guards had a slight limp, and the other one put her hand on her gun at the slightest sound. They might as well have been his prey, because that's the way his mind was working. Every chance. Every opportunity. He could've killed them all without any of the others even noticing.

They followed Hope down to the ground floor of the main building, and then down a seemingly normal hallway. Hope stopped next to a completely obscure panel that looked exactly like all the others. He then proceeded to open it just by touching it - it must have been wired with some kind of sensor. Then he stuck his hand inside.

Noel's first instinct was to yank the Director's hand right back out. Who knows how long that panel had been secured, something could have been inside. Noel had experienced that himself when he was a kid. He stuck his hand down what he'd thought was an abandoned rodent nest (why, he had no idea, but he was about eight and very curious) and was met with it's new resident: a poisonous snake. He narrowly avoided being bitten, but had gained a healthy fear of suspicious holes.

Thankfully, nothing had nested in the panel, and instead Hope opened an even larger panel leading further down into goddess-knows-where. The guard with the limp seemed nervous, but didn't hesitate to follow their charge down into the passage.

It was dark until the door closed behind them on its own, then a chain reaction of lights preceded them down the stairs. Even with all of their effort combined, there was no end in sight.

Noel whistled, "How deep does this thing go?"

"Several stories," Hope answered, adjusting his bandanna again.

Noel wanted to comment, but he couldn't bring himself to. His chest tightened. Several stories deep? Goddess. The place started to feel like a tomb. If they died down here, who would even know to look here? Hope was the top man at this facility, surely not many people under him knew it existed. And definitely no one under him knew about this plan, or even the death threat. Only very trusted security. Damnit. If Hope died, how would they get out?

He took a deep breath. No one would die. He promised. Snow told him to protect Hope. Yeul told him to protect Hope. He promised.

Goddess, how deep was this?

By the time they got to the bottom, Noel thought he was going to suffocate. The other three didn't seem to mind. Maybe they had done this before. Maybe they were crazy. Either way, Hope got them into the safe room. The two guards immediately began securing it; they checked every nook and cranny. Sometimes, they even carefully scrutinized seemingly blank spaces on the walls. They wouldn't let Hope shut the door, that was to be checked last.

Each and every one of Noel's cells was on edge. This place was weird. It looked almost like any typical living room, with a couple of couches situated around a low table, all of which were placed on a plush-looking carpet. There was a silver lamp on the table, as well as a small green (likely fake) plant, both placed as though to make the room look more homey. Almost a living room.

Except everything was white.

And there were no windows.

And nothing that might suggest a human should be there.

The whole room looked set up, and it was disturbing.

The guards eventually finished their inspection. Satisfied, they had Hope shut the door.

They were all alone now.

Everything had gone according to schedule, which meant they had roughly ten minutes left to wait before whatever it was that was supposed to kill Hope happened. Their intervention should have been enough. Hope being completely out of the public eye should have been enough.

The Director looked sick.

Noel didn't have anything to say. Even if he did, he didn't think he could. Instead, he pulled out his shorter sword and twirled it in his hand. He was a hunter, unparalleled in his time. Once he had his prey, it was completely up to him what happened to it.

His prey was Hope's life. And he wasn't letting it go.

Hope sat down on one of the couches, turning his hands over, and over again, studying his gloves. Noel had to wonder why he wore them all the time. He'd never seen his friend without them on, in fact. Maybe he'd ask him when they weren't in danger anymore.

How much longer?

The nervous guard had her hand on her gun again. Instantly suspicious, Noel walked over her her. He realized then how short she was. He had to have been at least a foot taller than her.

"Why don't you give me your gun?"

She flinched at his request, or maybe his tone, but complied, "Y-Yes. Here," she removed her gun from it's holster, placing it in his outstretched hand.

Noel nodded approvingly, then checked to make sure the safety was on. It was, only alleviating his suspicions a small bit, and he put it on the table in front of Hope, where everyone could see it.

Hope looked up at him, "Why did you take her gun?"

"She wouldn't take her hand off of it. It made me nervous."

Hope dropped it, probably understanding his logic, "Fair enough. Though I assume that if she really wanted to kill me, it'd be too late for much intervention."

The guard's cheeks flushed, "Me? Kill you? N-never, sir!"

"We can't be too careful, Marsha," he leaned back against the couch, "But I'll be honest, it feels a little selfish to be trying so hard to save my life."

"Hope, we've been over this."

"It's not that I'm not grateful, Noel. I just said I feel a bit selfish. We should be working to save all of mankind."

Marsha spoke up, "With all due respect, sir. We can't do that without you."

The other guard nodded, "That's right. You're all we have."

Not long now...

The next few eternities were completely silent. Maddeningly silent. Noel sat next to Hope, and just sort of watched his friend fiddle with his bandanna some more. It was a bit easier to breathe watching him, it gave his mind something to be distracted by.

...Surely it had been at least ten minutes by now. They'd probably be headed back up those stairs soon. Hopefully - no pun intended.

But then he heard the _click_.

They all focused on the real threat. The one they'd locked down in the safe room with them. The guard with the limp had picked up his partner's gun and was now pointing it at Hope's chest. And Hope looked way too calm about it.

Noel jumped up in front of him, his hunter's mind fired up again, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The guard readjusted his aim to fit Noel instead, "Move out of the way. I won't hesitate to shoot you, too."

Noel narrowed his glare at the guard, who was supposed to be trustworthy, who was supposed to protect people like Hope. Instead, he was a dirty traitor, "Since you won't do your job, looks like I'll have to do it for you."

Marsha stood frozen behind her partner, eyes wider than Gran Pulse's expansive plains. He had her gun, what was she supposed to do? Noel motioned for her to stay put. She was in no state to be of use, she'd probably just get herself hurt.

The other guard barked a harsh laugh, "My job? You mean babysitting these 'genius' pricks? Go ahead and take it, buddy, I don't care anymore," he shifted his weight, pointing his gun firmly at the middle of Noel's chest, "You gonna move?"

"Fat chance."

The guard shrugged.

He fired just as Noel lunged.


End file.
